


Waves

by doctery



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Getting Together, Multi, cute and fluff, learning ASL, trans genderfluid character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctery/pseuds/doctery
Summary: This takes place right after Hammer of Thor, this is the story how Magnus falls in love with Alex.





	1. Prolog

I returned late from my meet up with Annabeth. Sharing my problems with Annabeth felt like lifting a weight from my shoulders. To know someone has listened to you and wants to help making plants just felt so good.  
Also I was exciting about meeting her boyfriend, Percy. She told me so much about him in such a mix of compliments and jokes that I knew this was true love. Also someone who survived to greek apoliptics sounded like such a cool guy?

  
But I also felt sad leaving so soon. I wish I could spent more time with Annabeth, I wish our parents hadn’t broke contact.  
I walked through the elevator doors of floor nineteen.  
I had missed dinner (which was sad) and also tonights battle (which wasn’t so sad).  
I guessed everyone was asleep already, when the door to X’s old room, which now belonged to Alex opened.

We haven’t talked much since the last time when I asked her if she wanted to join coffee with Sam and I, she was still mad at Sam.  
I blinked surprised at her and noticed Alex seemed more like a _he_ tonight.

Alex leaned his hips at his doorframe and crossed his arms.

  
“Hey.”, I greeted. I didn’t want to push my luck saying _“Hey, dude”_. Maybe I was wrong. I could be wrong.  
Alex nodded at me. “I heared the elevator and figured it was you. You weren’t at the battle.”  
Alex glanced at the floor before looking up at me again. “Missed your funny screams when you get killed.”  
“Gee, thanks man.” It just slipped. I mussed have looked like a deer in the headlights, cause Alex started laughing at me after an awkward moment of silence between us.  
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to.. I mean… misgend-“  
Alex waved at me. “You know,”, Alex started “It is pretty nice having someone not to tell what to call me. You’re pretty good at guessing.”  
“I guess”, I said while flushing deeply. I hated how I was always so easly embaressed. Especially by Alex. But I was glad I wasn’t wrong. The last thing I wanted to do was insult Alex by misgendering him. 

I guessed our conversation was over and I started walking past Alex when he asked. “Were have you been?” Ok not so good at guessing.  
“Oh I met with my cousin, she want’s to help us.”  
Alex raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh yeah, I haven’t told you about her yet. It’s all a bit confusing.”, I said.  
“That’s alright.” Alex replied. “I have time.” And with that he moved back into his room, leaving the door open. I followed him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Prolog I'll try to make the chapters longr :)  
> Thanks for reading


	2. low tide

I closed the door behind me. Alex was wearing a large faded pink shirt and green shorts for pajamas, he had already proceeded and laid down under the giant tree in his room. It was very similar to my own.   
The potted items had increased and some had already been delicately painted. Thin ornaments covered bowls and I resisted to touch them. I was sure Alex wouldn’t appreciated it.

  
I crossed the room and laid down next to him, leaving enough space between us and stretched my arms out.   
The sun was setting above us and I could see the first stars through the petals. I felt myself relax, finally resting after the long day.  
I heard Alex’s breath next to me calm and regularly.  
We laid there in comfortable silence for a while.   
  
“You know”, Alex started. “It’s weird being back here after all what’s happened. I feel like we should DO something but we’re living day by day eating and mock fighting. It feels wrong”  
  
Alex sounded really frustrated. I haven’t realized how involved he had been in the mission. It had always seemed like he was doing it for fun but now he was all serious.  
“Well we have to wait till midsummer before we can continue the mission but that doesn’t mean we can’t do nothing.”  
  
Alex shifted his head towards me. I did the same. It suddenly seemed like we were laying a lot closer.  
  
I swallowed down the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat. “My cousin, Annabeth, she is really clever. She wants to help us figure out a strategy. She is sure her boyfriend can help us.”  
“You’re sure your mortal cousin can help us? How did you tell her all this without making her brain explode?”   
“She is a lot like us.” I smiled. I was wondering how Alex would react to the next thing I had to say:“ She and her boyfriend are also demigods”  
  
Alex abruptly sat up. “You’re shitting me right? What is wrong with your family?”  
“Gee thanks again!” I said. And I realized I dropped the dude this time. I looked at Alex.   
“Can I ask you something?”  
 Alex nodded raising an eyebrow in confusion of my sudden change of mood.   
“Are you a girl right now?”   
  
Now Alex frowned. “How do you now?”, she asked. I looked away, studying the grass next to my face. “It’s like… I don’t know your aura? I can’t explain it…”  
Alex said nothing.

I wondered how it worked. The first time I met Alex I thought it depended on the day. One whole day girl another day all boy. But it happened before that Alex changed gender in the middle of the day. My head hurt from thinking about this, but I thought it was a lt harder on her. Was it annoying having to correct people the hole time? Would people get angry at Alex for doing so?  
  
“Is it okay for me to ask? Or does it bother you?” I looked at her again. Now it was her turn to look away, but she chose the stars. She looked different in the soft light. My heart skipped a beat. I didn’t understand anything.  
  
“You can ask if you want to. Or you can keep guessing since you’ve been right the last few times. I will correct you if I have to”   
  
I looked up at the stars as well.   
“So,” Alex spoke after a few minutes of silence “Who is your cousins godly parent?”  
“Her mother is the goddess Athena”, I said “and her boyfriend is the son of Poseidon. That’s why she thinks he will be helpful with the whole sailing the ocean thing”  
  
Alex blinked at me “wait Athena? Poseidon? Those aren’t Norse gods. Those are-”  
“Greek” I confirmed.

She let herself fall back into the grass again.   
“This world is so fucked up”, she muttered. I silently agreed with her. After one or two minutes of silence I started talking about Annabeth’s adventures. It had helped me calm down a bit to know someone had similar or even worse experience.

I was in the middle of talking about Tartarus when Alex interrupted me.   
“You should go now.”

 I realized it must have been the middle of the night maybe 2 in the morning, but when I turned my head towards Alex I saw something like tears in her eyes (though I would never say that aloud to her).   
I remembered how Annabeth had cried when she told me about the awful days down in Greek hell and how I had only barley been able to hold back my own tears. Maybe talking about Tartarus wasn’t the best idea to calm someone down.

I slowly stood up brushing the grass off my pants. I felt the strange urge to stay.   
Alex stayed on the ground. I looked down at her.   
“Goodnight then”, I said in a weird quiet voice. Then I left.

Back in my room I threw myself down on my bed and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning I was woken by harsh knocks at my door. I sleepily went to open it.   
I heated a discussing outside on the floor, then, at the same them I opened the door someone had already took swung for an especially loud knock and almost punched me in the face if I hadn’t duck fast enough.

Outside my door stood my floor mates TJ, Mallory, Halfborn (the one who had almost broke my nose) and behind them Alex, already cracking with laughter.   
“Nice bed hair.”, Mallory said also starting to laugh. Since my drastic hair cut I always had the worst cow lick when I woke up. I tried to smooth it down but it didn’t helped.

 “You were late for breakfast so we came to pick you up.”, TJ said.   
Without changing my cloths, I figured I could shower later I was awfully hungry, I followed them down to the hall.   
Alex was trotting beside me and I eyed her sideways. Or him? I considered Alex a minute longer and decided I couldn’t tell. Alex noted my stare but only said:“you need to work on your bad habits.”   
“It’s just.”, I started. Today Alex was wearing a pink skirt with grey leggings and a green pullover. It looked like a very cozy look.

  
“I can’t tell today”, I said.  
 Now Alex looked up at me.   
“I’m surprised you didn’t take the skirt as a hint.”, Alex said.   
I huffed. “I don’t think a piece of clothing identifies ones gender. I saw lots of boys in skirts and dresses while living on the streets”   
Alex looked pleased when I said that. “You’re really not that bad Magnus Chase.”

Alex took a seat at the table and looked back at me. “It’s she today”, she smiled.   
And just like the first day we met at the dragon battle when she said she was a _she_ , she very obviously was a girl.

I took the seat next to hers and our friend settled around us.

I shoveled french toast on my plate and began inhaling it. Halfborn and Alex started a discussion if you could get fat in Valhalla or if the daily fighting prevented that for you.  
 I heaved some scrambled eggs, bacon and waffles on my plate and continued eating. Man I loved breakfast, I could eat it the whole day (except when there were falafel nearby, obviously).  
 I ate and drank and pretended not to notice every time mine and Alex’s arms brushed against each other’s. I decided not to think about what that possible meant.

When we finished breakfast we stood up in union. TJ said his farewell first, he had a knitting class to attend. Mallory and Halfborn disappeared shortly after, probably to some romantic killing walk through the forest of deadly dangers.

"See you later”, I said when we arrived at Alex’s door but she stood there uncertain not entering her room. I didn’t leave either and waited for her.   
“I hate to ask for help“, she finally started “but I want to be able to communicate with Hearthstone. Can you teach me ASL?”

I have to admit I was supprised by her request. I figured she would somehow teach herself and never mentioned how she learned it or that it was difficult. I would have never imagine she would ask me for help. I still wasn’t sure that she even liked me as a person.   
  
“Please close your mouth. Yes or no?” she said annoyed.  
I had been staring again. I really had to work on that habit.   
“Of course!” I said.   
“Alright.” She headed off to my room.   
“Wait where are you going?”, I asked.  
 Alex had never been inside my room.

“I have pots that need to dry and you’re always so touchy.”   
I got the feeling she was also talking about the breakfast as if I’ve done it intentionally. Before I could protest she was already inside my room. I followed her and found her staring at my tree.

“Why do our rooms look the same? “, she asked judgingly. She didn’t seem to like the fact. I felt awful.   
“I don’t know” I admitted.   
“I’ve been in Halfborn’s room, it was completely different.”   
“You what?”   
She turned towards me. “Halfborn is great to talk to I often visit him”   
I don’t know why that buffered me but I turned my head.

“I need to take a shower thirst. I feel sticky.” I lifted my hand sideways above my head and opened and closed it again, the sign for showering.

Alex was already sitting down under my tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I would love to hear your thoughts on the story :)  
> Also I appologie for typos and grammatical mistakes english isn't my first language, I hope you can still enjoy the story :)


	3. Incoming Tide

I grabbed some fresh cloths and disappeared into my bathroom.

I turned the handle so the water spray became cold. I tried to clear my mind but I couldn’t shake off the angry feeling that had formed in my gut.  
Suddenly everything was pissing me off. I wanted my long hair back, I looked stupid with short hair. Also I liked how I could always hide behind my bangs. I hoped it would grow back soon.

I looked down at me. My hands looked stupid. I had Valhalla made abs but I was still super thin. Also I wasn’t pretty tall, thanks to dying before I had my final growth spurt.  
Urgh I felt like screaming.

Still angry I put on my cloths and headed back to the room with the tree.

I sat down across from were Alex was lying. When she noticed I returned she swung her legs up and used the momentum to sit herself upright. It wasn't fair how elegant she moved.

I put my hand next to my head and moved it forward “Hello.”, I said.

Alex repeated the gesture. Before she could say anything I continued. My “plan” was to just go through some basics first.  
Also not giving her a chance to ask why I was acting strange.

I hold both of my hands up, palms skyward and shook them, then I lifted my right hand and pushed the palm towards Alex. The last thing I did was making my hands into fists, leaving my pointer and middle finger stretched out crossed them over each other and tapped them.  
While doing this I asked: „What is your name?”

Again Alex repeated.

Next I put my fingers together, like I was forming a heart minus the thumbs, I turned them upside down and then pointed my index figure towards Alex.  
“How are you?”  
I opened my hand fingers stretched and tapped my thumb on my chest, then put my hand on my chin and pushed it away, like blowing a kiss.  
“Fine, thank you.”

We continued like this for a while. I repeated stuff occasionally. Signed questions and let Alex answer.  
I taught her the ASL alphabet and our ASL nicknames.

Alex repeated the gestures thoughtfully, her slim fingers looked elegant while doing so.  
I tried to concentrate on the signing, with the time the angry feeling faded but I started feeling numb. That wasn’t really an improvement. At least I didn’t feel like punching something anymore.

Alex pointed her index finger at me, then made a thumbs up and moved it in a circular gesture. The sign for “Are you okay?”

I must have looked absent I sat up straighter and nodded my head.

Alex lifted an eyebrow not believing me, I also think I saw a glimpse of worry in her expression, but that could also be my imagination.

The longer I looked I felt something starting to rise in my chest.  It started as a hollow feeling that got bigger and bigger. I felt my hands starting to shake and put them in my lap. Alex’s green hair glistened in the light that fell through the branches and I imagine it being very soft if I put my hand there. And then the best (read as: worse) part started. In the middle of the hollowed feeling something started to rise, like flowers growing in rapid speed and filling my veins and I felt the urge to cry.

Odin’s underpants, I knew what that meant. Shit.

I turned around and took a deep breath to sooth my heartbeat.

I heard Alex shifting in the grass and I got to my knees ready to flee at any second.

“Are you having a panic attack right now?” she asked.   
“No.” I didn’t. Panic attacks were awful. This was a different kind of awful. At least I could breath.

Last night I could have laid there under the tree with Alex for hours, now all I wanted to be was alone.

“You’re pretty good with the signs already, maybe you can find a book about ASL in the gift store.”  
“Alright.” Alex said and I heard her standing up. “And you’re coming with me.”  
“Wait-What?” But she had already grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her.   
  
My door shut closed behind us. While she drag me along the floor to the elevator she said: „If you feel like talking then do so. You’re not the only good listener you know?” The elevator doors closed behind us. We looked at each other through the mirrored walls.

I swallowed down the lump that had built in my throat. The urge to cry had faded and my arm prickled were she had grabbed me. I tried a weak smile. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be. But don’t hide it when you’re feeling down. Being alone in such a mood is the worst you can do trust me I’m speaking of experience.”

She grinned, the doors opened again and she punched me in the rips, because you now that’s what friends do.

We entered the giant hall full of shops. Yep Valhalla had its very own mall. A lot of the older einherjar were hanging out at the weapon craft stores.   
Funny enough there really was a books store in Valhalla, Alex looked surprised as well so I figured she hadn’t been here before either.

It was a lovely little store. A Valkyrie and one young female einherjar were standing behind the counter and nodded at us in greeting.  
We slowly walked through the store, the shelves had chalk board signs above them that said things like “To die for” (a shelf full of suspense fiction) or “how to train a dragon” (for fantasy books). It was really nice. I loved books and I lost myself in the world of words.  
  
I love this significant book store smell. Ink on paper, yeah that's the stuff. Nothing was better then opening a new book and just smell it. That maybe sounds creepy to some of you, I'm sorry.  
The wood of the shelfs was dark on when you touched it you could feel all the carves and it felt warm. The floor was covered by a thick carpet that swallowed all the sounds, it was super quiet in the store. The ceiling was covered in leaves but I couldn't loaced the tree they mussed come from.

The deeper I walked into the store the more I felt like I was in a magical forest. It was amazing.

  
I found a shelf with a sign that read “You can do it if you want it”, that sounded promising. I went through the books on that shelf _Business Administration for Dummies…Learning German for Beginners, super einfach (nicht)… Sew your own armor…Sign Language Basics_. Aha!  
I picked up the book and turned around to show it to Alex.

  
I had to walk though some aisles till if found her. She stood at the kid’s shelf (Sign: "Kid’s these days”) the words that had formed in my mouth stuck in my throat. I felt like my heart had stopped beating all together. This wasn’t like the time she wore that wedding dress. Today she didn’t wore make-up nor a perfectly fitting dress, just a plain skirt and an oversized sweater, and yet, all lost in the book she was holding in her hands, green strands falling into her eyes, I thought she had never looked more beautiful. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to hug Alex thigh and press my face in that sweater.

  
Yep I had it bad. I was in love with Alex Fierro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THe next chapter will probably be on Sunday cause that's my next day off, haha.  
> I wanted to end the chapter with exact these words so it turned out a bit shorter then I intended, I hope you still liked it :)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. tide

I don't know how long I stood there and watched Alex when she finally looked up. 

  
"Did you find something interesting?", I asked my voice only a pitch higher then usual.

  
She turned the book in her hand to shop me the cover. It was black with lot's of  faces all over it.   
"In the end, the universe doesn't care.", she said but didn't explain anything further, just put the book back in the shelf with a loving look in her eyes.  
Alex was such a wild creature it never occured to me that she could also be so quiet, reading. But it also wasn't hard imagine her reading. She was a fluid creature indeed.

Alex stepped towards me and when she stretched out her arm to grab for the book, obviously, my whole body tensed up because a small stupid part of my brain thought she would grab for me. Keep it together, Magnus, sheesh. 

With slender fingers Alex went thought the book nodding along like in agreement.  
"This looks good,", she said. "But do I really need this? Can't you just keep teaching me and the rest will be learning by doing?"  
I blushed slightly remembering the idea of getting a ASL books was only because I wanted to get her out of my room that time. Oops.

"OH well, I thought... that you maybe, I don't know.. that you didn't have to... spend so much time... with me?" 

  
I must have been as read as a traffic light when I finished. Surprisingly Alex didn't laugh. Instead she narrowed her eyes at me.  
"Do you still think I don't like you?"

More flushing at me side.  
"Magnus, we are friends! I may seem like a lone wolf sometimes, but I like spending time with you." My heart would probably have exploded if she hadn't continued talking.  
"Just as much I like to spent time with Biltzen, Hearth and Samirah even if she gets on my nerves and TJ and Mallory and Healfborn."

Ouch.

The depressing feeling was back again. I wanted to hide behind one of the shelves, maybe crouch under a table and never come back out again. I knew this was stupid. And I hated this feelings. Why couldn't I just stop and be happy to have so many amazing friends?

"You're doing it again." Alex said.   
Then she did the unexpected. She put and arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.   
Alex had a few inches on me so my nose was pressed against her shoulder. My heart was pounding so loud that I was sure Alex would hear it. 

"What is wrong Magnus? You've been so brave trough all those adventures. And today you've looked like you would start crying at any moment. What should I do?"   
  


She sounded so sincere and the tears that have stung in my eyes the whole day, finally started falling. Maybe, I had holded them up for longer, maybe this whole time cause I couldn't stop crying.

  
Without saying a word Alex put the book down and pulled me behind two shelves do give us some private. Alex strafed her shoulders.  
"Would it be easier if I was a boy right now?", she whispered quietly.   
I shook my head not able to forms words. She was her own person I didn't want her to change. Not for anyone. Not for me.  Gods why would she even asked this. That didn't seem like Alex at all.

She put her free hand up and patted my head. All I could to was resist the urge to put my arms around her. I just let them hang useless at my side.   
I should be embarrassed.

"What is wrong Magnus." Alex voice was still soft. I wasn't sobbing anymore, the tears run quietly now. Just like at night when I was thinking about my mother.

  
I took a shaking breath and pulled away, which was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do, cause I wanted nothing more then to stay like this. Alex gave away a feeling of safety.

Should I tell her? How I felt. What would happen? I felt my hands shake.

It was like standing at the beaches, seeing the waves approach, growing biggerr and bigger and then, because it is so fascinating you walk towards them , no matter how dangerous it is, you take one step after another into the cold water,you're movements get stiffer, it gets harder to walk but you keep going,and every wave that hits you makes you free.

I took a deep breath, it felt like a ballon expanding in my chest. The waves hit me.

"I've fallen in love with you"

Alex' face very well though the ears, but I saw that her mouth was standing one and her eyes widen. 

Her hands were still resting on my shoulders, they slowly slid down, but rested on my hips, like she still needed something to hold onto.

"You really are the most honest person I've ver met." She laughed. Gods i was so glad she laughed. "Every normal teen drama would have drag this on for weeks, if not months. Magnus and his secret crush. But you, you just spill this out. You are amazing." She said the last words with such honesty I felt like I could leap into the air right this moment.   
She closed her hands behind my back, pulling me a bit closer again.

"I might have a tiny crush on you too." she said.

I felt like crying again. How did everything escalated so quickly? I just had realized my feelings on my own and now we were standing here, both confessing.

I shyly put arms around her neck. "you are amazing" I replied. 

Then we hugged. And I've never felt more safe.  Breathing was suddenly so easy. It felt like I was inhaling pure sunlight.

"You are super amazing.", I said.  
"Super duper amazing." Alex said pulling me even closer.

I nuzzled my nose into her hair. I smelled like fresh mowed grass and flowers.   
"You are the most amazing"

I don't know how long we stood there, telling each other how amazing the other was. We started swinging lightly from side to side. I was surprised the we didn't flew, that'S how light I felt.  
Man _this_ was truly amazing.

When we pulled appeared we locked eyes. It was always difficult to look Alex into both eyes, because of the colors. I choose her light eye, golden like honey. 

I thought about kissing her cheek. But I didn't want to over step any lines. Then she laughed leaped forwards and kissed my cheek before letting go of me. 

Her cheeks were red and she was smiling, I've never seen her like this. As if she'd been hiding this happiness that lived somewhere inside her and now it was all spilling out.

She took a step backwards, then forward again as if she couldn't keep the distance. She cradled my face in her hands and squished my cheeks.  
I felt like the most precious thing in the nine worlds.


End file.
